


Jessica's Valentine

by Cassysj (Plumetta)



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Cassysj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote these fluffy Jessica stories four or five years ago and are moving them to this site.     These stories deal with Bill and Jessica developing a father/daughter relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jessica's Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything no copyright infringement is intended.

Bill was walking past Jessica’s room and he heard her crying.

He knocked on the door. “Jessica what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Can I come in?”

“No, leave me alone!

Bill went downstairs but he keep listening and Jessica was not calming down. He went back upstairs. 

“Jessica, I’m going over to Sookie’s for a while. If you go out make sure you’re back before four o’clock.”

“I have no where to go. No one wants to be with me. No one cares.”

“Jessica do you want to talk….”

Jessica opened the door and screamed. “No! I don’t want to talk to you. It’s all your fault, I’m a freak! I hate you!” She slammed the door in his face.

 

Bill stormed out of the house and walked over to Sookie’s.

Sookie took one look at him. “What happened?”

“Teenage girls are insane.”

Sookie laughed. “Well that’s not new. Besides they’re not really insane, it’s just you men don’t understand them.”

“Jessica is upset about something. She won’t talk to me and then when I try to be supportive, she says it’s all my fault she’s a freak.” “I know it’s my fault she’s a vampire but I can’t undo that.”

“Bill her problem isn’t being a vampire, it’s being seventeen.”

“What do you mean?”

“Jessica didn’t have a lot of the “normal” teenage experiences, so in some ways she’s still a little girl. 

“She is not a little girl. She is vampire.”

Sookie sighed “Yes, I know but she feels like a little girl sometimes, and then other times she feels like a woman.” “You know she’s been upset since she and Hoyt broke up.”

“That was a while ago, why would she be crying tonight?”

“Because Valentine’s Day is in a couple of days and she wanted to have a Sweetheart. Now, she doesn’t have a boyfriend and she doesn’t even have her parents.”

“Her parents? What are you talking about?”

“I do forget how old you are sometimes.” Sookie laughed. “Parents often give their kids a card and a box of candy for Valentine’s Day. You know for love.”

“Humans make the world so complicated.”

“Hey! I better be getting a Valentine’s gift because it’s my first V day with a Sweetheart and I’ll be mighty cranky if I don’t get one.”

“Duly noted.” Bill said “What should I do about Jessica?”

“Get her a present. Like a father would.”

“I am not her father.”

“You’re all she’s got.”

Bill realized he had a lot to learn about young girls.

 

February 14th Sundown

Bill knocked on Jessica’s bedroom door.

“Jessica, get up.”

“Leave me alone.”

“Jessica, open this door.”

“No.”

“As your maker I command you.”

The door flung open and Jessica glared at Bill. “What do you want?”

Bill handed her a small wrapped package. “This is for you. “

“What’s this?”

“I believe it’s called a Valentine’s present.”

“For me?” Jessica asked.

“Yes, for you.”

Jessica sat down on the bed and unwrapped the box.

Inside was a gold heart-shaped locket. She turned it over and saw it was engraved.

Jessica, my pride and joy. Love Bill[

Jessica immediately started to cry.

“If you don’t like it, you don’t have to wear it.”

“No, I love it. A lot of girls in school had lockets like this from their Dads. My Dad never gave me anything. 

Bill smiled “Open it.”

Jessica saw her picture was in there along with Bill’s.

“Thank you Bill. It means a lot to me.”

“I’m sure before long, my picture will be replaced with a gentleman friend but….

“I’ll be alone forever.” Jessica whined.

“Don’t be silly. Before you know it.”

Ding Dong!

“Is Sookie coming over tonight?” Jessica asked.

“She’s working till ten. I’ll go see who’s there.”

Bill opened the door and saw Hoyt standing there with flowers.

“Vampire Bill, could I see Jessica?’ Hoyt asked.

“Wait here young man. Let me see if she’s available.”

Bill left Hoyt in the foyer and told Jessica she had a visitor.

Jessica jumped up and was about to fly downstairs.

“Now wait a minute young lady. It doesn’t hurt to keep a man waiting. Come down in five minutes.”

Jessica sighed but decided it wouldn’t hurt to put on a little makeup.

Bill went downstairs and told Hoyt. “She’ll be down directly.”

Jessica came downstairs looking like a vision and Bill realized that very soon he would be replaced as the man in Jessica’s life.


End file.
